


And Introducing, Gregory Lestrade

by orphan_account



Series: Sister Mine [3]
Category: Enola Holmes Series - Nancy Springer, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade and Enola are introduced, and end up chatting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Introducing, Gregory Lestrade

**Author's Note:**

> Enola Song:
> 
> First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes
> 
> Ragostin Song:
> 
> Dear Maria Count Me In by All Time Low
> 
>  
> 
> Lestrade Song:
> 
> Nine in The Afternoon by Panic! At The Disco

“I heard you hired a new intern.”

“Yep,” says DI Ragostin.

“Who are they, then?” asks Lestrade, handing her a coffee cup.

“Young girl. Clever. Really clever.”

Lestrade scoffs, “Oh, really?”

“Yes,” she says, “Like, almost as good as Holmes.”

The older man laughs, “No one’s as smart as him.”

“No one other than his sibling.” A voice says from the doorway.

There Vi Everseau stands, clad in what she’d deemed ‘professional’ (a pocket watch, a t-shirt that said, “Run? I thought they said RUM” on it, and some skinny jeans [with a forties naval jacket over it]).

“Mycroft,” she says, “I think his name is. Do you know him?”

Lestrade stands up slightly straighter, “Yes. I do.”

“I should hope so given, you’ve been shagging him for five years now.”

Lestrade raises his eyebrow, does a double take, and says, “It’s actually eight, now.”

Vi smiles, looks at her watch, and then at Ragostin.

“Donavon just told me to find you. First one to the crime scene gets it, either way I’m working with you. Missing person. My specialty.”

“Where?” Lestrade says.

“72, Vincent Square, Westminster.”

“Ok, let’s go.”

“You’re my intern!” Ragostin says, “You can’t just go dashing off with the first DI that catches your eye!”

“If he wants me I can,” she says, winking, “See you later. I’ll call if anything happens.”

**************************************************************************************

She’d managed to tease her wig into loose curls. It was still to long, though, she’d need to get a new one if she was going to be hanging around labs and crime scenes. She’d ended up looking up some makeup tutorials on the internet (As a fashion magazine editor can hardly come to work with a shitty face on).

“So,” Lestrade says, “What’s your story?”

“Story?” she says, as innocently as the runaway-sister-of-one-of-the-smartest-men-in-Britain can manage. “Why does there have to be a story?”

“Well,” the DI says, “Sherlock was a drug addict when I found him. Literally, he was doing drugs when I found him, in the back of an alleyway, wearing nothing but a kilt and a woman’s bra three sizes to small.”

“That is a little to much information, I think.” She says, trying to get the image of her brother in a bra out of her head.

“I was born in France,” Enola Holmes from Yorkshire says, “Moved when I was seven.” All the best lies had truth in them. Sherry died, and then she got put in a mental asylum.

“My mum was a mathematician. My dad was a painter. They got it on. Here I am. Not much of a story, if you ask me.”

“When’d you get into this?”

She takes a deep breath. She hadn’t thought about that one. Go on, Enola, bullshit your way out like you normally do.

“I displayed extraordinary deductive abilities at a young age. My parents gave me the best education they could afford. I liked the way it looked, to solve crimes.”

“Don’t we all.” Lestrade laughs, “Don’t get yourself into any trouble, will you. Don’t be another Sherlock Holmes.”

“Oh,” she says, “I don’ think you have to worry about that.”


End file.
